At War With The World
by GothamCityHeroK9
Summary: This is my first time posting a story on fanfiction. This story is about Severus Snape finding out he has a child that is 18. The only character I own is Wolf who in this story is Snape's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The lost has been Found

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he answered.

"Hello Albus" Proffesor McGonagall replied, "They've located her Headmaster"

"Where"?

He knew exactly what Professor McGonagall meant.

"She's in America, that must be the reason it took so long for the Ministry to find her" McGonagall replied.

It took Dumbledore a moment to reply then finally he said, "We need to get her enrolled into Hogwarts".

"But Albus she is 18 now she's too old to be enrolled into Hoqwarts"

"I have already discussed the matter with the Ministry and they as well as I believe it best to enroll her before it is too late. There is still hope".

He looked at Professor McGonagall and continued,

"She has become powerful on her own learning to do magic without a wand, being able to stay under the radar, she's been alone for so long Minerva". He paused for a second. "We need to help her, Teach her how to control her magic better, We have to get her we have a week before term starts and she needs to be on the train to Hogwarts when the school year begins. Notify Hagrid let him know we're going to America to pick up the child"

McGonagall agreed and begin to walk away when Dumbledore said, "Oh and Minerva don't tell anyone else we don't need Severus knowing right now".

"I understand Headmaster" she replied. She then left his office and headed toward Hagrid's hut...(At Hagrid's)

"Ya mean they found her after all these years"? Hagrid questioned.

"Yes Hagrid the Ministry has finally found her and we need to make haste she is all the way in America".

"America well how'd she get there"? Hagrid replied with a look of confusion on his face. "I don't know but we have to leave imediatly before she moves again".

"Right then let's go" said Hagrid.

The two of them made their way back to the castle to meet with Dumbledore. When they arrived the Headmaster was already dressed to leave he had a short meeting with them before leaving letting them know that the child may be hostile and to be alert when they get there. Just then with a snap they apparated. The three of them ended up in an abandoned house. They walked into a room and seen someone sleeping by a fire that was contained by some sort of magic sheild to prevent the house from catching fire.

"Albus is that her"? asked Mcgonagall.

"Yes it is we need to wake her"

Just as he said that the person laying on the floor jumped up and threw her hand forward and a bolt of lightning flew from her fingertips. Dumbledore quickly stopped the spell before it hit any of them.

"You're very strong Miss Snape" Dumbledore said calmly. "But you still have alot to learn".

"Who are you people and how do you know my name"? The girl yelled.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Professor McGonagall and Hagrid We've come to take you to Hogwarts"

"Hogwarts"?

"My lord Albus she's never even heard of the school and her father works there" said McGonagall with a tone of sadness in her voice.

The girl looked at McGonagall confused then said, "My father is dead"

"No child he is most definatly alive and he indeed works at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy" said Dumbledore.

"Witchcraft and wizardry you mean there's more people out there like me? I'm not a freak"?

"Yes there is if you come with us you will be able to meet alot of people just like you" McGonagall said.

The room got silent for a bit while Snape's child collected her thoughts. She then looked towards the three people standing in front of her and asked, "How do I know you're telling me the truth"? Dumbledore then lifted his wand and did a spell to prove he wasn't lying and that the girl could trust him.

"Everyone in this room is like you we all have powers and we are here to help you, to teach you how to control you're power I can see that you have been through alot and that you've been alone for a long time we would like to bring you to a place where you are accepted for who you are. Come with us". Dumbledore said.

"Ok I'll come with you"

With that they left the house. When outside Dumbledore told everyone that Snape's child was to stay in a spare room at the Leaky Cauldron until the school year began after he finished explaining everything the four of them suddenly appeared in a small room with a bed and a large trunk next to it.

"All of the things you will need for school are in that trunk" said Hagrid as he reached into his pocket. "Oh an' this is fer you" he pulled a small white baby rat from his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this for"?

"Every student needs a pet Miss Snape" Hagrid replied.

"Well thank you I'll take good care of him" she said as she pet the small creature lightly.

As Hagrid and the rest were about to leave Snape's daughter said' "Hey call me Wolf ok it's just I've had that nickname forever and it kinda stuck"

The three nodded their heads in approval and walked off. Wolf then laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep comfortably for the first time in years...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Train Ride

Wolf woke up the day she was to go to Hogwarts. She felt nervous and excited all at the same time. She had everything ready and had found a cage for her new pet rat that Hagrid gave her she named him Rebel. About an hour passed and it was time to go to Platform 9 and 3/4 to board the Hogwarts express. She left for the platform and said good bye and thank you to the owner of the Leaky Cauldron for letting her stay there. (At the Platform)Wolf looked around for Platform 9 and 3/4 and didn't see it anywhere. Just then a boy with short brown hair and glasses looked over to see her (he thought she was a boy) standing looking lost. The boy was with a family of red heads with hand me down clothes and books. (Conversation between the family and the boy)"Ron do ya think that boy is trying to board the Hogwarts Express"?

"I don't know Harry maybe we should ask him where he's going"

"Yeah maybe we should".

So the two of them began to walk towards Wolf with the rest of Ron's family following behind them.(Back to Wolf)Wolf looked around still wondering where the hell Platform 9 and 3/4 was she then lit a ciggarette and noticed a group of people walking towards her.

"Hey excuse me are you lost"? asked the boy in front he had brown hair and glasses and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"Yeah kinda I'm looking for Platform 9 and 3/4 I asked one of the train conductors and he looked at me like I had 3 heads". replied Wolf.

"Oh yeah that happened to me my first year too muggles don't know about the platform" "Muggles"? Wolf said looking confused.

"Non magic folk" said a lady that was standing with the group. "My name's Mrs. Weasley and this is Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. And this young man is Harry Potter they go to Hogwarts as well"

Wolf held out her hand, "People call me Wolf".

Mrs. Weasley then looked down and seen the ciggarette in Wolf's hand.

"My goodness what are you doing with that nasty thing" she said shocked "Aren't you a bit young to be smoking"?

"Actually I'm 18 ma'am and I've been smoking since I was 13" replied Wolf.

Just then Mrs. Weasley's jaw dropped because at that moment she knew who she was looking at. With her husband working at the Ministry Mrs. Weasley knew a few things and her husband had talked about Wolf a few times with her in private away from their kids. Mrs. Weasley then looked at Wolf.

"My goodness they finally found you" she said in a very calm tone.

Ron looked at Harry with an I don't know expression on his face. Mrs. Weasley then snapped out of the awestruck state she was in and said, "Ohh look at the time we have to hurry".

With that Fred ran through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 followed by George then Ginny and Ron then Harry.

"What the he.." Wolf began to say but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley.

"It's ok dear if you're frightened close your eyes and run through you'll be at Platform 9 and 3/4 in a second".

Wolf swallowed hard and did as Mrs. Weasley said and opened her eyes when she felt her cart bump into someone.

"Oh man I'm so sorry I'm new at this"! Wolf said looking at the person she hit. It was a boy with greasy blonde hair and a look of hatred on his face.

"Watch where you're going next time" the boy said angrily.

Wolf just brushed it off and got on the train after her trunk was put away. She walked until she heard a voice say, "You can sit with us" she looked over to see Harry and Ron sitting with a girl with long brown hair. Wolf then walked into the compartment and took off her coat revealing a whole bunch of tattoos of different things.

"Whoa"! said Ron looking amazed "Those are wicked cool"!

"Haha thanks" Wolf replied with a smile.

Wolf then sat down next to the girl with brown hair.

"This is Hermione" said Harry. "Hermione this is Wolf"

Hermione then shook Wolf's hand and said, "Well it's nice to meet you".

Harry then looked at Ron and asked, "So what did your mum mean by they finally found you when she was talking to Wolf"

"I don't know" Ron said shrugging his shoulders.

"Wolf do you know"? Harry asked looking at Wolf.

"I guess I've been missing for a long time according to this Dumbledore guy I didn't even know this school existed until a week ago. My father is a professor at the school from what I was told. All along I thought my father was dead at least that's what my mom said before she was put into a mental hospital when I was 10. I've lived on my own for 8 years now and a week ago I get told I'm not the only one that can do magic in the world and that I need to come to Hogwarts".

Hermione then looked at Wolf and said, "I know who you are. I've read about you in a book of magical myths. Is it true you can do magic without a wand"?

"I guess so".

After Wolf answered someone came in to tell everyone to change into their robes. Harry Ron and Hermione left to change and came back to Wolf sitting with the same clothes on as before.

"Aren't you going to change into your robes"? Hermione asked.

"Ehh no".

"Why not" asked Hermione.

"I don't follow dress codes" wolf replied smirking. Before Hermione could lecture Wolf the train stopped and they were at Hogwarts. The three of them got off and were separated because Harry, Ron, and Hermione were 5th years so they took a different way to the school then Wolf did...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The Sorting Hat/ Snape's surprise**

When walking into Hogwarts Wolf seen McGonagall greeting all the newcomers. She explained the houses and the sorting hat when she was finished she led them all into the Great Hall. Wolf looked forward to see an old hat sitting on a stool. Dumbledore then stood and addressed the school and the Sorting began."Caiden Bane" McGonagall yelled. the boy sat down and the sorting hat was placed on his head "Ravenclaw" The hat decided. After a few people got sorted McGonagall looked at the parchment in her hand then at Snape who was talking with another teacher then she looked at Wolf and let out a sigh.(McGonagall's thoughts)"Well it's now or never Severus has to know. It's been to long that this child has been without a family I hope everything goes well" she sighed again "Wolf's not wearing the school robes I will have to discuss that with her later" McGonagall then looked up.(Back To the Sorting)"Wolf S-S-Snape"

McGonagall could barely get the name out and when the name was said Professor Snape nearly spilled his water all over the place. Snape watched as Wolf walked toward the sorting hat. Wolf sat down and the hat began to speak,

"Ahh defiant I see a rebel lost for so long. I see bravery and power lots of power. You can be placed anywhere really but a decision must be made" the hat paused then shouted "SLYTHERIN"!

McGonagall then removed the hat from Wolf's head and Wolf went and sat down at the Slytherin table Snape didn't take his eyes off of her for the rest of the Sorting and the feast. After dinner was over and all the students were led to their common rooms Snape went straight to Dumbledore's office and said the password and entered.

"Ahh I've been expecting you Severus. There is something you need to know".

"I can see that sir who is Wolf and how did he get my last name"?

"Severus Wolf is a she not a he and she is your daughter the Ministry located her just before school started we've known about her for a while".

Snape then looked at the Headmaster with a look of shock and anger.

"And why was this kept from me"? Snape snapped.

"Because we did not want to tell you until the time was right we felt that you would not believe us unless you seen for yourself so we waited".

"How old is she? What is she like? Does she know who I am"? Snape questioned.

"She is 18 Severus I don't know too much about her yet and she knows of you but for a long time she was under the impression that you were dead".

Snape sank into one of the chairs in the Headmaster's office and put his head in his hands.

"How could I not know I had a child"? Snape asked.

"Wolf's mother used a memory charm on you when you found out she was pregnant then she hid Wolf from you. Wolf's mother is now in a mental hospital for beating Wolf almost to death. Wolf ran away when she was 10 and has been hiding until now".

Snape looked at Dumbledore and said, "I can't believe this"

"I know Severus hopefully you and Wolf can make up for lost time".

"How can I make up 18 years of lost time Albus"?

"Just try to communicate with her".

"What if she hates me after all she has every right to"?

"It will take some time to build a trust I am not going to lie but she needs you now more then ever".

With that Snape stood up and said, "I have to go now". and walked out the Snape was walking to his office he heard a commotion in the Slytherin common room. (In the Slytherin common room)"You know I heard your father abandonned you and your mother's a lunatic" Malfoy sneered at Wolf. "My father told me all about you and your family you may be a Slytherin but you still discust me"!

Wolf turned to Malfoy and said, "You don't know anything about me so shut your mouth. If you're looking for a fight I'm definatly not the one to mess with so back off"!

Malfoy just smirked and said, "Really and why's that you filthy street rat"?

As Malfoy was insulting Wolf he didn't notice Wolf had taken her jacket and t-shirt off. Wolf was now standing there with a black tanktop on revealing that she was a girl. A few students gasped at the sight of her tattoos and at how muscular she was. Wolf then took off the hat she was wearing and threw it on the floor. She had really short bleach blond hair that was messy from the hat. The only thing that made her look like a girl was the fact that she had boobs. Malfoy then noticed her standing there and laughed,

"So what do we have here boys"? he looked at Crabbe and Goyle then continued what he was saying, "What are you gonna do ya little dyke"?

Malfoy then pulled out his wand and tried to hex Wolf but Wolf threw her hand out and Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand. Malfoy and a few others were shocked.

"No wands no magic fight me like a man".

Malfoy hesitated but then he swung at Wolf who grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him making him scream in pain. Crabbe and Goyle went to lunge at Wolf but got thrown across the room with one flick of Wolf's hand.

Wolf then leaned down to Malfoy's ear and whispered, "I told you not to mess with me"

Just then Professor Snape came through the door and looked straight at Wolf who was nearly breaking Malfoy's arm.

"Let him go Wolf". said Snape calmly.

Wolf let go and raised her hands and said, "Not a problem sir" she then backed away from Malfoy.

"To your dorms all of you". Snape demanded.

Everyone went to their dorm and as Wolf was about to go to hers Snape said, "I'll see you tommorow in my office after classes end"

Wolf just looked at him and walked off not bothering to try and argue. When Wolf got to her dorm everyone was staring at her she paid no mind and just climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Potions Class**

Wolf had just finished Transfiguration and was headed to her next class Potions. She was already a little irritated about getting a lecture about dress codes from McGonagall because she wasn't wearing her robes again. She knew that the teacher for her next class was her father but she still didn't know what he looked like and was a little anxious about going into the class and coming face to face with the man that left her with an abusive bitch. Wolf was the first one in class when she looked to the front she seen the Professor that had given her detention last night. She cringed with anger and walked straight to the front desk and slammed her books and supplies down which made Professor Snape jump and turn around away from the black board to look at her.

"Good Morning...Dad" Wolf said sarcastically sitting down at the desk staring at Snape with an angry look.

Before Snape could respond the rest of the students came in and sat down. At first Snape was at a lost for words it seemed but quickly covered it up and went on to teach his lesson. The class went on as planned and Wolf had done remarkably well. When the class ended Wolf waited for everyone to leave before flipping her father off and screaming, "Thanks for nothing" as she walked out the door.

As Wolf was walking out of the classroom tears started falling down her cheeks and she walked right pass her next class and went straight outside to the courtyard. She sat down on a wall and lit a cigarette then pulled a flask out of her pocket and took a sip actually it was more then a sip she downed the whole flask full of vodka and became a little intoxicated. She was smoking her cigarette when she heard a voice behind her say, "Wolf give me the flask".

Wolf turned around to see Dumbledore standing there. She handed him the flask and immediately said, "I'm sorry sir it won't happen again".

The Headmaster could see she'd been crying so decided not to be too hard on her.

"Wolf listen to me you have to give him a chance..". before Dumbledore could say anymore Wolf got up and interrupted.

"Why should I do anything for him? He never did anything for me".

Wolf then turned around and walked away and started to cry again. As Wolf was walking down the hall Harry Potter had walked up to Dumbledore. Harry had heard the end of the conversation between Wolf and the Headmaster and was curious.

"Excuse me sir I don't mean to be nosey but why is Wolf so upset"? Harry asked.

"Ahh I see you have meet Wolf already Mr. Potter" said Dumbledore with a smile then he continued. "Wolf has had a hard life she's been alone for 8 years now and it's just taking her time to get used to people trying to help her. She needs friends Harry maybe you can be of some help in that department"?

"Sure sir I don't mind she seems like a nice person from what I've seen".

"Ahh thank you Harry also will you try to get her to go to more classes and maybe even wear her school uniform"?

Harry nodded in agreeance and said "No problem sir I'll go try to talk to her now there's still a few moments before the next classes start".

The two of them went their separate ways and Harry went to look for Wolf. He came across her sitting near one of the windows looking outside her head was in her hands and she was crying.

"Ex-excuse me Wolf but if you don't mind me asking why are you so upset"?

Wolf looked at Harry and said, "You wouldn't understand".

"Well even if I don't understand I'm a good listener so try me".

Wolf thought about it for a moment then finally decided to talk to Harry.

"Well as you already know I'm completely new to all this ya know the school and everything".

Harry nodded and Wolf continued.

"Well I meet my father last night in the Slytherin common room I didn't know he was my father until today when i walked into his classroom. Do you know the bastard gave me a detention".

Wolf shook her head then kept talking.

"Anyway I don't care that he gave me a detention but I do care that he didn't just tell me who he was last night. I just wonder if he's embarrassed of me or something maybe he didn't want me to find out that he was my father. I mean I'm 18 if he really wanted to know me he would have tried to", Wolf then sighed. "I don't belong here Harry so I think I'm just gonna leave and let Snape get on with his life. I was better off alone anyway". "Wolf..." Harry began he was going to try and convince Wolf to reconsider but Wolf walked off and headed straight for the Slytherin common room... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- No Way Out**

Wolf was packing the few things she had. It was about 6pm and classes were over she was supposed to be in detention at this point. Wolf grabbed her pet rat Rebel and put him in her pocket and headed out. Meanwhile Snape was sitting in his office waiting.(Snape's thoughts)"Where is she I told her to be here after classes ended" Snape thought to himself as he filed through some paperwork on his desk. Just then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said.

It was Harry Potter.

"Professor I think Wolf has left I talked to her earlier today and she said she was going to leave. At first I thought she would calm down eventually but I just ran into one of your students and they said Wolf left the common room with a bag and her pet rat. She left her wand, books, and trunk behind". Harry said with a tone of panic.

"When did she leave"? Snape asked.

"About a half hour ago".

Snape stood up quickly and said, "Go tell the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall quickly"! With that Snape left and Harry ran towards Dumbledore's office. (Back to Wolf)Wolf was walking toward the lake when she got there she stopped.

"Fuck how am I supposed to get across this"? she thought.

Wolf didn't know how to swim and even if she did she knew she would never make it across the whole lake. Just then she looked over at the Forbidden Forest and decided to try and cut through there. She ran toward the forest. While running through the forest she ran into someone and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Hey what are ye doin' out here Wolf? The forest is forbidden to all students" Wolf looked up and seen Hagrid standing there he must have been on one of his walks.

"Hagrid I'm not a student I'm leaving and I'm not changing my mind so don't try and talk me out of it"! shouted Wolf.

"Why are ye leavin"? asked Hagrid.

"Because I don't belong here ok just let me leave everyone's better off without me here"

Hagrid looked at Wolf then helped her up off the ground and began to say something but was interrupted by someone that was coming up behind Wolf.

"Hagrid thank goodness"! exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

Wolf turned around and seen her walking towards the two of them followed by Dumbledore and Snape who looked extremely angry.

"Wolf what were you thinking"? cried McGonagall.

Wolf didn't say anything she knew she was in trouble. When McGonagall didn't get a reply she said, "Well"?

Finally Wolf replied, "I'm leaving, ok and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me".

Wolf turned to walk away and Professor McGonagall looked at Professor Snape with a "Well say something" expression. Snape got the hint but had no idea what he should say. Just then Snape said, "Wolf, I-I'm sorry".

Wolf turned and looked at Snape with utter hatred.

"Sorry...sorry huh...FOR WHAT! I don't want your pity I don't want anything from you I just want to leave...forget any of this ever happened". Yelled Wolf.

She felt herself starting to tear up but fought it.

"I can't let you leave" Snape said softly trying not to yell after being yelled at himself.

"Why can't you let me leave what are ya afraid I'm gonna dwell on this? Ha don't worry Snape I don't dwell I'm a big kid I can take care of myself. If it'll make you feel better put some sort of spell on me and make me forget everything then send me back to my happy little existence and move on with your life and let me move on with mine". snapped Wolf.

Snape was at a loss for words. Dumbledore then began to speak, "Wolf please give him a chance. There are things you do not know" he said calmly.

Wolf just looked at Dumbledore confused.

"Let's go back to the school and we'll talk about it". Dumbledore said noticing Wolf's expression. Wolf then reluctantly agreed and went back to the castle with Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers with him. When they got into the castle Wolf saw Harry followed by Ron and Hermione walking toward her.

"So I see you've found her". said Harry he then looked at Wolf and said, "I'm sorry I told I just didn't want to see you go". Wolf just stayed quiet. Just then Hermione grabbed Wolf's face and examined her, "Are you ok" said Hermione worried. Wolf nodded. "Well in that case..." Hermione began but was cut off by Dumbledore,

"Save the lecture for later Ms. Granger". He said with a smile she nodded in agreement and her, Ron and Harry walked off.

"I didn't notice" she said as the three were walking back to their common room.

"Notice what"? Harry and Ron asked.

"She has two different colored eyes one's blue and the other one's a dark brown" Hermione then stayed quiet for a minute before saying, "I need to go to the library". With that she walked off quickly toward the library. Both Ron and Harry said, "weird". and headed to the common room.(Dumbledore's office)Wolf sat and listened as Dumbledore told her what happened when her mother got pregnant and how she wiped Snape's memory of her before she was even born. Snape sat not saying a word then when Dumbledore finished Wolf looked at Snape and said, "I'm sorry for being so mean I had no idea...hell I had no idea my mother was a witch I guess that explains all the lights while she was errm never mind". Wolf said and got up she then looked at Dumbledore and said, "Thanks for letting me know all of this" she then looked back at Snape and said, "Well I guess I'll serve that detention now it's only right that I do". Snape looked at Dumbledore who was smiling with relief Snape then turned and followed Wolf out of the office and led her to his office...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Detention

Snape opened the door to his office for Wolf and told her to sit down. Wolf sat down and asked, "So what do you want me to do"?

Snape looked at her as he was pulling up a chair. He placed it in front of Wolf and sat so that they were face to face.

"I want you to sit still and look into my eyes". Snape said.

"Wait what"? Wolf asked.

"Don't ask questions just do as I say please".

Wolf listened and looked directly into Snape's eyes not knowing he could read people's minds. Snape was a little worried about doing this he was afraid that somehow Wolf would be able to block him out but he had to try he had to know more about his child and figured this would be the best way to find what he needed to know. Snape stared into Wolf's eyes for a few moments then he started to see her memories...(Inside Wolf's mind)There was a woman she was yelling, there was intense fear the fear of a young child.

"You're filty how dare you come into my house in this condition exspecially when I have company" the woman screamed.

A quivering voice replied "I'm sorry mom I was just playing an-and I fell in the mud" the child cried.

"Did I tell you to speak you filty little brat" the woman yelled.

Then there was a smack the woman struck the young Wolf with such power that the child flew into a wall and crashed to the floor. The child was crying and in pain her back was turned to her mother so she didn't have to see what was coming next. Wolf braced herself preparing for the next strike but what came next was more then a strike. "_Crucio_" muttered Wolf's mother and Wolf began screaming in pain she was crying so hard there was no sound coming out of her mouth.

Just then another memory came into view Wolf was a few years older and was sitting down doing homework when her mother burst into the room

"What's this"? her mother yelled.

"My homework" replied Wolf shaking.

"You call this homework this is pathetic you're stupid and will never amount to anything I seen your report card you're a failure and I will not tolerate it any longer" Wolf's mother screamed before she knocked Wolf out of her chair and onto the floor.

Wolf was crawling away her back was towards her mother. _"Avada Kada..." _

Wolf's mother was cut off by a loud bang. Wolf turned to face her mother being carried out of the room by two hooded figures. One of the figures grabbed her wand and the two carried her off.

That memory faded and went into another.

Wolf was in what seemed to be a muggle home there was a boy about 8 years old with her. They were sitting in a yard talking there was a feeling of happiness.

"My mom says you're going to be here for a while is that true"? the boy asked.

"Yeah" Wolf replied.

"Good cuz' I like you you're my best friend" the boy said with a smile.

"You're my best friend too" replied Wolf returning the smile.

That memory faded quicker then the others and went into another memory.

The same boy Wolf was talking to was lying in the middle of the road and wasn't moving. Wolf was running toward the boy people began to surround him. Wolf grabbed him into her arms and started to cry. The boy was dead. Wolf hugged the boy and was soon pulled away from him. She looked over and seen a drunk driver getting out of his car. Wolf ran up to him screaming, "Murderer"! the memory faded into another then that memory into the other. Snape seen everything the fighting, the abuse, the loss. everything...(Back to the Present)Snape looked at Wolf and said, "You are free to go".

Wolf looked at him confused but didn't ask any questions she got up and put out her hand and said, "For what it's worth I'm sorry again".

Snape shook Wolf's hand and replied with, "No I'm sorry now go you need your rest".

Wolf walked out of his office and went to her dorm to go to bed. After Wolf left Snape headed for Dumbledore's office while he was walking his mind was racing,

"I can't believe what that child has been through. Her mother should be in Azkaban not some mental institute". he thought to himself.

He finally reached Dumbledore's office and said the password to enter when he got inside he seen Professor McGonagall talking to Dumbledore. McGonagall turned around when she heard Snape walk in. He looked upset and angry.

"Severus what on earth happened to get you so upset"? McGonagall asked.

"I seen everything" replied Snape.

"What do you mean Severus"?

"I read her I seen everything".

"My goodness what did you see"? asked McGonagall with worry.

Snape explained to McGonagall and Dumbledore everything he saw and they both stayed quiet as he spoke. When Snape finished he felt something wet and warm rolling down the side of his cheek. He was crying and he didn't realize it. Snape sat down in one of the chairs in the office and put his face in his hands trying to hide his tears but both McGonagall and Dumbledore knew he was crying.

"It's ok to cry Severus what you saw was very emotional and terrible. You don't need to hide your tears from us". Dumbledore said trying to comfort him.

Snape looked at Dumbledore and said, "Wolf was seconds away from death because of her mother" he paused then said "That woman should be in Azkaban"

Dumbledore looked at Snape and replied, "I know this Severus but she has a lot more problems then we know Azkaban would not be able to handle a woman like her she needs psychological help".

"I don't want her to be free she deserves to be locked away for the rest of her life and mental institutions don't hold people as long as they should sometimes". snapped Snape.

"I know this Severus but the Minist-.." Dumbledore began but Snape interupted and yelled, "SCREW THE MINISTRY"!

"Calm down Severus Wolf is safe here at Hogwarts even if her mother was to be released she wouldn't be able to get to Wolf even if she tried". replied Dumbledore reassuringly. "Now Severus why don't you go get some rest you most certainly need it".

Snape not wanting to argue got up and left but instead of going to his room he went to the Slytherin common room when he walked in he seen Wolf sitting in a chair by the fireplace. He noticed she was looking at her arm at a tattoo that was just above her wrist. As he walked closer he noticed Wolf wiping tears from her eyes.

"Can't sleep"? Snape asked quietly.

Wolf jumped and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry sir I'll go to bed now I was just thinking about some stuff".

Wolf got up to walk away but Snape stopped her,

"Sit down" Snape said.

Wolf sat back in the chair and Snape sat in a chair next to her.

"May I see your arm"? asked Snape.

Wolf nodded and held out her arm Snape gently grabbed it and looked at the tattoo that Wolf was looking at when he came in. There was a picture of a black rose with red trim under it read _" In Loving Memory Of Julias Grey_"

Wolf noticed what he was looking at and said, "He was the only true family I ever had he meant the world to me then he was taken away" a tear rolled down Wolf's cheek.

Snape then replied, "Is this the boy who was hit by that drunk driver"?

Wolf looked at him shocked then asked,

"How'd you know"?

Snape paused for a minute then confessed that he read her thoughts and said he was sorry if he intruded. Wolf looked at him and said, "It's ok I don't blame you for wanting to know more about me".

"I'm sorry for all that has happened to you Wolf".

Wolf looked at him and said "It's not your fault I'm sorry I blamed you I just didn't know the real story of why I never met you".

Wolf sighed then continued to talk

"I just have so much hate built up my whole life I learned to think only about myself I never gave you a chance to explain anything I just lashed out. I'm sorry I was so mean". "You do not have to apologize I understand". Snape replied.

The two of them talked a little more then Snape told Wolf to go get some sleep. Wolf then went to her dorm and laid in her bed and drifted off to sleep Snape headed back to his room and did the same...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Wolf woke up the next morning refreshed even though she didn't sleep too much. She took a quick shower then got dressed and for once she decided to wear her school uniform with a few minor adjustments (she put pants on instead of the skirt). After getting dressed Wolf headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she walked through the doors she was greeted by Hermione Granger,

"Well I see you finally put your robes on". said Hermione with a tone of excitement. "Yeah" Wolf replied.

Hermione then slipped Wolf a piece of paper with a note on it,

"Read it after you sit down" Hermione whispered.

Wolf nodded and the two of them went and sat at their house tables. Wolf was so hungry she decided to eat before reading Hermione's note. After she finished eating she opened the note, it read: _Meet me in the library after classes. I've done some research that might interest you. _Wolf then folded up the note and put it in her pocket. Malfoy who had noticed Wolf talking to Hermione before sitting down seen Wolf put the note from her away.

"So I see you've gotten a note from the mudblood" Malfoy sneered, "What's it say"?

"None of your business Malfoy" replied Wolf.

"It becomes my business when a fellow Slytherin is talking to a filthy little mudblood like Granger. Pure bloods such as yourself should know better then to associate themselves with such people" Malfoy snapped.

Wolf was confused and didn't have a clue what in the world Malfoy was talking about but thought it would not be wise to ask what he meant so she simply turned towards Malfoy and gave him the finger. Malfoy who wasn't pleased with the gesture pulled out his wand and made a glass of water spill into Wolf's lap making it look as if she pissed her pants. The Slytherin table began to roar with laughter. Wolf was embarrassed but refused to show it instead she got up and slowly walked toward where Malfoy was sitting with a smile on her face. When she got to Malfoy she leaned down and whispered, "Meet me in an empty classroom after dinner. We're gonna settle this tonight". Wolf then stood up and patted Malfoy on the back rather hard and walked off.(At the staff table)Professor McGonagall seen what had just happened and looked at Snape and said, "Well I see Wolf hasn't taken young Draco's little insult to heart. It's good to see Wolf has calmed down a bit she even gave him a friendly pat on the back".

Snape just shook his head and said, "Minerva that wasn't a friendly pat on the back. Wolf has something planned I can see it".

McGonagall looked at Snape with confusion, "What do you mean Severus? From what I seen Wolf had just brushed it off. Have little faith". she snapped.

Snape not wanting to push the subject further just nodded and left it alone but to be safe he decided to keep an eye on the two students for a little while. (Back to Wolf)"Fucking asshole"! Wolf said bitterly refering to Malfoy.

Hermione had been walking by and heard Wolf say this.

"What happened"? Hermione asked.

"Malfoy spilled water all over me now I look like I pissed myself. I can't go to class like this".

"It's ok I can fix that for you" said Hermione as she pointed her wand at Wolf's crotch where the water had been spilled.

"WHOA wait a minute there I'll just go change" said Wolf looking worried.

"Don't be foolish you'll be late for class. Just trust me ok".

Wolf reluctantly agreed and closed her eyes while Hermione muttered a spell. Wolf felt a warmth for a few seconds then heard Hermione giggling. Wolf opened one eye and looked down at her pants when she realized everything was ok she opened both eyes and let out a sigh of relief. She then felt around the area that was just soaked with water and realized it was dry.

"How'd you do that"? asked Wolf impressed.

"It was simple. Well best be off to class you don't want to be late" Hermione replied as she walked off to her first class of the day.

Wolf then headed to her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Wolf walked into the classroom and sat down.

"Good Morning class My name is Professor Umbridge" The teacher said.

"Good morning" the class replied.

As the class went on Wolf realized that the teacher only had the students reading and wasn't physically teaching them any defense spells. Wolf raised her hand.

"Yes" Umbridge answered.

"Just wondering when do we actually get to practice the spells we're reading about? I mean class is almost over and we've been reading the whole time how are we supposed to know how to properly use these spells if we don't practice them physically"? Wolf asked.

Professor Umbridge seemed angry at this question and when the rest of the class agreed she looked at Wolf and said, "10 points from Slytherin for questioning my methods of teaching and disrupting my class".

"WHAT"! Wolf yelled out "You gotta be kidding me".

"5 more points from Slytherin for questioning my authority. Shall we continue"? Umbridge said bitterly.

Just as Wolf was about to reply the class ended and everyone left. Wolf looked at Umbridge in disbelief for a second then left with the other students. The rest of the day went a lot better for Wolf.

Wolf went to the library to meet up with Hermione before dinner. Wolf seen Hermione sitting at a table in a secluded section of the library with Harry and Ron. Wolf walked over and sat down,

"Hey guys, Hermione you wanted to speak to me about something" said Wolf.

"Yes" Hermione began "The other day I noticed you have two different colored eyes and I was curious because I've never seen anything like it before. So I decided to look for any information on it and I found something interesting"

Hermione then opened a book that was in front of her and began to explain what she had found in the book,

"From what I've read, if it is true, you have a ghost eye meaning you can see both the spiritual world as well as the physical world. It's very rare in humans though I read it's mainly found in the wolf species"

Hermione paused for a second and looked at Harry and Ron who looked like they were about to crack a joke, "The animal that is"!

"Hermione everyone in this school can see ghosts" said Ron.

"I know this but the spiritual realm isn't just made up of ghosts Ron. If I'm correct Wolf should be able to see not only ghosts but angels and..." Hermione paused and took a deep breath, "and demons as well".

Wolf looked at Hermione and shook her head,

"I think what you read was a myth cuz' I've never seen no angels or demons".

"That's because you never knew you could" Hermione paused yet again, "Close your eyes Wolf I want to try something".

Wolf closed her eyes and Hermione turned to Harry and whispered so Wolf couldn't hear, "Put on your Invisibility Cloak".

Harry covered himself with the cloak and he was out of sight to Hermione and Ron.

"Ok open your eyes" Hermione told Wolf.

She opened her eyes and looked at Hermione and asked, "Well what is it you wanted to try"? Wolf then started laughing.

"What's so funny"? asked Hermione.

"How can you not see that"? replied Wolf pointing at Harry who was making faces at Hermione from underneath his cloak.

"See what"?

"Don't play dumb Harry's sitting right next to you making faces it's pretty funny"

Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione looked at Wolf with seriousness that made Wolf stop laughing,

"You can see Harry"? Hermione asked.

"Yeah he's right there" said Wolf pointing.

"Wolf Harry is wearing an invisibility cloak. Ron and I can't see him normally neither can anyone else".

"Wolf" Hermione continued, "You just proved my theory right, you most definatly can see things that people with normal eyes can't" Hermione paused then got up "I have to go do some more research on this". and with that she left...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Meeting with Malfoy

At dinner Wolf sat quietly and ate her food. When she was finished she walked over to Malfoy and leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You ready to settle this"?

Malfoy without turning to face Wolf replied, "Meet me in the Transfiguration classroom in a half hour".

Wolf again patted Malfoy on the back but this time it was a lot lighter then before.

"See you in a half hour" Wolf said quietly as she walked away.

Wolf left the Great Hall and headed for the Slytherin common room to go change on her way she ran into Harry and Ron,

"Hey Wolf what you up to tonight"? asked Ron.

"I'm going to teach Malfoy a lesson" Wolf replied.

"Well it's about time someone does, What are you going to do"? asked Harry.

"Go to the Transfiguration classroom in a half hour and you'll see. Bring some friends I want as many students there as possible"

She then walked off and went to change into her street clothes. After she was done changing she headed back out of the Slytherin common room and toward the Transfiguration classroom. When she walked into the classroom there was about 20 to 30 students in there. A space was already cleared for Malfoy and Wolf to go at it. Wolf walked to the center of the room and so did Malfoy. Hermione noticed Wolf didn't have her wand,

"Wolf where's your wand"! she screamed.

"I don't need it"

"But Wolf..." Hermione began but Harry looked at her in a way that made her stop talking.

Malfoy looked at Wolf and said quietly so no one else could hear him, "If you think I'm fighting you without my wand again then you're mistaken".

Wolf smiled then said, "I don't expect you to fight without it Malfoy I want you to use your wand".

Wolf then walked about 10 feet away from Malfoy and looked him straight in the eyes from across the room.

"Ok Malfoy give me your best shot"! Wolf yelled.

Malfoy raised his wand and yelled, _"Petrificus Totalus"! _Wolf quickly rolled out of the way dodging the spell, "Movement"! Wolf yelled looking around the classroom at the rest of the students.

"Try again Malfoy"!

As Malfoy raised his wand again and began to cast another spell Wolf rolled under him and stood up behind him and grabbed his arm and pointed it towards Crabbe who was then hit with the spell that was intended for Wolf. Crabbe started burping up slugs and Wolf again turned to the rest of the students and yelled, "Manipulation and control of your opponent"!

She then turned back to Malfoy and said, "TRY AGAIN"!

This time Wolf stood no more then a foot away from Malfoy she gave him just enough room to point his wand directly in her face. Malfoy then tried to cast a spell but as he began to speak Wolf swatted his arm away then ducked behind him and grabbed a pressure point underneath his arm causing Malfoy to drop his wand and drop to his knees.

"And finally immobilization" Wolf said as she took one last look at the students.

Wolf then looked at Malfoy and extended her hand,

"Get up".

Malfoy took Wolf's hand and Wolf helped him up as Wolf was doing this the rest of the students gasped. Wolf didn't notice Professor McGonagall standing behind her.

"To your common rooms all of you" McGonagall said.

Wolf turned around and seen an angry but impressed looking Professor McGonagall.

"You two will be staying here for a detention" Mcgonagall said looking at Wolf and Malfoy. "Now sit down" she snapped.

"Yes ma'am" Wolf and Malfoy replied as they walked over to a table and sat down.

"I will be right back and you two best behave yourselves while I'm away".

"Yes ma'am"

McGonagall then left the room. Malfoy then turned to Wolf,

"I can't believe you got the best of me again WHILE I WAS ARMED"!

Wolf smiled then replied, "I didn't get the best of you Malfoy".

"Yes you did! Where did you learn how to do all that stuff"? Malfoy asked.

"You learn alot when you have to fend for yourself" Wolf replied.

"Well..." Malfoy paused for a second then continued, "I have to admit I...I was impressed even if you made a fool of me".

Wolf laughed a little then said, "Malfoy I didn't make a fool of you, you made a fool of yourself".

"What how is that possible"?

"You were to easy to read I could tell exactly when you were gonna cast I knew exactly when and where to move when you did cast you could've easily hit me with a spell"

Wolf said with a smile. Malfoy then replied saying, "Teach me"

"Teach you what"? Wolf asked.

"Teach me how to do the stuff you just did".

"Ok but first tell me why you want to learn it".

"Because it's cool".

"And"?

Malfoy paused then finally said, "And it may be of some help someday".

"Ok I'll teach you but you have to do as I say no questioning my methods ok"?

"Ok...you sounded a little bit like Umbridge there but I'd rather listen to you then her at least I'll learn something". Malfoy said with a smirk then they both started laughing.

Wolf then looked at Malfoy and said, "Ya know you're not so bad Malfoy".

"You're not so bad yourself...and you can call me Draco".

Wolf nodded in agreement.

Just then Professor McGonagall walked in followed by Professor's Snape and Dumbledore.

Malfoy leaned in toward Wolf and whispered, "Now we're in for it".

"Definatly" Wolf replied.

The three teachers walked up to Malfoy and Wolf.

"Wolf are you trying to set a record to be the student that gets the most detentions within the first month of school"? Snape asked sarcastically.

"No sir I'm sorry" Wolf replied.

"Please try to settle your differences with and Mr. Malfoy you try to settle your differences with Wolf" Said McGonagall.

"Professor we've already settled our differences" Malfoy replied.

McGonagall then turned to Wolf,

"Is this true"?

"Yeah Draco's a pretty cool guy" Wolf replied.

"Well since that is settled Mr. Malfoy you are free to go" Said McGonagall.

Molfoy then got up and left. McGonagall then turned to Wolf,

"As for you the Headmaster here would like to speak to you" she looked at Dumbledore then stepped aside.

"Wolf..." Dumbledore began, "I would like it if you taught some of the students here at Hogwarts what you know. I believe that in some ways it will help. The class would be voluntary to students. I only have one request"

"Yes sir"

"You must learn how to use magic I want to see you learn spells and attend ALL of your classes if you do not follow these rules I will end your classes immediately. I am giving you a great responsibility and I am trusting that you will not let me down"

"Ok sir but why me I'm just a student"? Wolf asked.

Dumbledore smiled then replied,

"Because Wolf you have mastered muggle combat techniques not many wizards can do that".

Wolf smiled then looked at Snape who for the first time looked as if he wanted to smile. Dumbledore then looked at McGonagall and said, "I must get back to my office I have work to do. You can take it from here Minerva".

With that he left and McGonagall began to speak, "Wolf your classes will be held on the weekends and seeing as tomorrow is a Saturday you will begin tomorrow. Your classes will be an hour long to start then may get longer depending on how much your students progress. I will let you use the Transfiguration classroom to start off with then as soon as we find you a classroom of your own the classes will be moved there. Any questions feel free to ask me or your father as he will be monitoring your lessons".

Wolf nodded in agreement and McGonagall told her she was free to go. Wolf left and headed off to bed...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 -Teaching and Learning

Wolf woke up the next morning and got dressed in some comfortable clothes. She paced around for a little while thinking of what she could teach in her first lesson which would begin after lunch. Her mind was racing she wondered how many students would show up, how well they would do, and how well she'd be able to teach them. Wolf eventually figured out what she was going to teach and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.(At the Great Hall)Wolf was sitting at the Slytherin table playing with a plate of food. She was too nervous to eat. Malfoy came in and sat down next to Wolf, Crabbe and Goyle looked a little angry with this.

"Nervous"? Malfoy asked.

"How could ya tell"?

"You make it obvious, You should eat something before it gets cold".

"My stomach is in a knot I've never been this nervous in my life"

Malfoy then smiled at Wolf and said, "Don't be nervous I know you'll do great today" "Really"? Wolf asked.

"Yeah really I look forward to your first class".

Wolf smiled and took a bite of food and said, "Well I look forward to seeing you there Draco".

Wolf and Draco continued talking and Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be getting angry with Draco for being nice to Wolf and kind of ignoring them the whole time they were sitting there. Wolf and draco finished eating and left the Great Hall.

"See you later Draco" Wolf said as she walked off.

Draco knodded and began walking away and was stopped by Crabbe and Goyle.

"What's the deal Malfoy"? asked Crabbe.

"What do you mean"? replied Draco.

Crabbe clenched his fists and said, "You know damn well what I mean. Why are you being so nice to that...that filthy street rat as you put it"?

Malfoy started to get worried he didn't want his father to find out the truth if Lucius knew that Draco was learning anything that had to do with muggles he would surely put an end to it and the classes all together. Draco didn't want that so he quickly thought up a lie to tell Crabbe and Goyle.

"I'm simply trying to get her on our side I mean she is powerful and would be a nice asset to the group. I'm trying to keep her from associating with Potter and his mudblood friend. She's too good to be hanging around with the likes of them". Malfoy said. Crabbe and Goyle ate it up and left it alone. (Back to Wolf)Wolf decided to go talk to Snape. She walked down the hall toward his office when she knocked there was no answer. She was a little disappointed and decided to sit on the floor near the door. After a little while Wolf got up to leave but stopped when she seen Snape walking toward his office. Snape noticed Wolf as he got closer,

"Good morning Wolf" Snape said.

"Good morning" Wolf replied.

"Is there something you need"?

"Yeah I need to talk to you" Wolf paused for a second then said, "I'm freaking out I don't know if I'm ready to teach I mean what if I screw up"?

Snape could see Wolf was worried and said with a smile, "You couldn't screw this up if you tried. I know you will do just fine".

"But..." Wolf began but was interrupted by Snape saying, "Don't worry Wolf you will be fine trust me. Dumbledore gave you this responsibility because he knows you can be trusted".

Snape then put his hand on Wolf's shoulder and said, "I know you can be trusted with this responsibility I have faith in you and I am proud of you".

Wolf then began to feel a lot better no one ever said anything like that to her before.

Wolf looked at Snape and said, "You have no idea how much that means to me...What you just said...nobody's ever said anything like that to me before...I appreciate it".

"Let's go prepare for your class before lunch so that everything is ready" Snape replied.

Wolf nodded in agreement and the two headed toward the Transfiguration classroom.

After Snape and Wolf cleared the floor Snape turned to Wolf and asked, "So what do you need for your lesson"?

"Well..." Wolf paused to think for a second then continued, "We can start with some punching bags, maybe a few wrestling mats for safety".

Just then Snape waved his wand and the floor became covered in a thin padding and punching bags were set in each corner of the room. Wolf looked at Snape with her jaw dropped and said, "Whoa that was awesome, How'd you do that"? Snape smirked and replied with, "A simple conjuring spell you'll learn how to do that soon enough. Now do you need anything else? If so you may have to explain what it is before I conjure it"

Snape then smirked again and said, "I was lucky I knew what you were talking about with the mats and the punching bags".

Wolf laughed then asked sarcastically, "What you've never watched T.V before"?

"No I prefer to read plus if a television was ever brought into this school it would probably explode".

"Explode"! Wolf said confused.

"Yes explode or something worse muggle technology doesn't work at Hogwarts".

Wolf just shook her head and said, "Ok then I have a few magazines in my dorm I can show you what I need from the pictures in them. Let me run and get them".

Wolf was about to leave when Snape said, "Why go get them when you can make them come to you"?

Wolf looked at Snape confused and asked, "What do you mean make them come to me"?

"Take out your wand" Wolf did so then Snape continued, "Now watch me I'm going to make something from my office come to me. When I am finished I want you to repeat what I've shown you".

Wolf knodded and Snape yelled, _"Accio Wiggenweld Potion"_

Just then Snape was holding a bottle he looked at Wolf and said, "Now you try just repeat the motion I did and say Accio then the item you want to come to you"

Wolf nodded then yelled, _"Accio Backpack" _and with that her backpack appeared in her hands.

Wolf got excited and was happy she actually did the spell right the first time.

"I DID IT"! she yelled in excitement.

Just then Wolf heard clapping and turned to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway smiling,

"Good job Wolf you are learning" he paused then said, "I hope I am not interrupting anything I just came to see how everything was going and to ask if you two would come to my office for lunch instead of going to the Great Hall. There are a few things I want to discuss with the both of you".

Both Wolf and Snape agreed to have lunch with the Headmaster. Dumbledore then left and Wolf and Snape finished setting up the classroom. (Dumbledore's Office)Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in his office. What he had to discuss with Wolf an Severus was very serious and would most likely upset them. He had to tell them what he had just been informed of and it was hard for him knowing how well Wolf was doing he didn't want the information he was about to tell Wolf and Snape to affect Wolf's progress. He continued pacing until there was a knock on his door,

"Come in" he answered.

Wolf and Snape entered his office and he motioned for them to sit down. He then took a seat at his desk facing the two.

"You wanted to see us Albus"? Snape said.

"Yes but first let's get some lunch" Dumbledore said as he rang a bell to summon a house elf. With a pop appeared a small house elf that went by the name of Dobby.

"How may Dobby be of service Headmaster Dumbledore" Dobby sqeaked.

"Will you please get us some lunch Dobby" replied Dumbledore.

Dobby smiled and bowed his head and went to get the three some food from the kitchen. The three sat in silence until Dobby returned with a cart full of food. Dobby started to get everyone's plates ready when Wolf got up and walked over to him.

"Hey let me help you with that" Wolf said smiling.

"Oh no it is Dobby's job" The elf replied.

Wolf looked a Dobby and said, "Please I insist".

Dobby then smiled and replied with a, "Ok then" and he bowed his head. Meanwhile Snape and Dumbledore were talking. Dumbledore decided to tell Snape before telling Wolf seeing as Wolf had left to assist Dobby.

"Severus" Dumbledore said quietly so Wolf couldn't hear him.

"Yes" Snape replied.

"I have recently been informed that Wolf's mother has been released" .

"WHAT"? Snape screamed standing up and slamming his fists on the Headmaser's desk.

Wolf looked over toward Snape worried and asked, "What's wrong? What's going on"?

Dumbledore sighed then told Wolf to come sit down. Wolf walked over and sat down and tugged on Snape's sleeve so that he would sit down. Dumbledore then informed Wolf about her mother and tried to reassure her by telling her she was safe at Hogwarts. Wolf stayed silent for a second then got up,

"If she comes near me I'll kill her. I'll kill her and not think twice about it" Wolf said bitterly gritting her teeth as she spoke.

Dumbledore then looked at Wolf with concern in his eyes and said, "Wolf I promise that I will not let her get near you, you will not need to kill anyone".

Snape then stood up again.

"I want Wolf to be closer to me just to be safe"! Snape demanded.

"If it will make you feel better Severus I will have a room set up in the staff corridors for Wolf that way you will know she is safe"

"Very well" said Snape.

Wolf then walked toward the door and said, "If you'll excuse me I have a class to teach" she then looked at Snape, "You coming"?

Snape then turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office with Wolf. Both Snape and Wolf didn't say a word as they walked to the Transfiguration classroom when they got into the classroom Wolf went straight to a punching bag and started hitting it viciously.

"Calm down" Snape said as he walked over to Wolf, "You do not have to worry"

He then placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder and was about to turn her to face him when she turned around quickly and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly like a scared child. At first Snape didn't hug back he was surprised, he had never really shown emotion before, he was used to being cold and distant to everyone and when Wolf hugged him he didn't really know how to respond.

"Promise me you won't let that bitch near me. I-I meant what I said I'll kill her I'LL FUCKING KILL HER" Wolf cried still clinging to Snape.

Snape then slowly wrapped his arms around Wolf and returned the hug.

"I promise I will never let her get near you" Snape replied as he held his child tight.

Wolf then let go and looked at Snape and said, "Thanks dad" as she wiped the tears from her face. Snape still didn't know what to think.

He watched as Wolf made a few last minute preparations for her first class. After Wolf was finished she sat down and waited for her class to come in. After a few moments the classroom door opened and both Wolf and Snape were surprised to see at least 20 students enter. Wolf then stood up and greeted her class then pulled a notebook out of her backpack.

"I would like everyone to write their names down in this book" Wolf said handing the book to Draco who was in front of everyone.

Wolf watched as the notebook was passed around and waited until the last student wrote their name in it and then took the notebook from the student.

"Alright class today you will be learning how to hit and block your opponent. As you all see there are a few punching bags in this room. I will demonstrate then you will repeat what I do, understand"? Wolf explained.

The class nodded in agreement.

Wolf then walked over to one of the punching bags and looked around at her class before striking it.

"First I'm gonna do a straight punch. I know that all of you probably know how to punch but this is a lesson and I have to go over basics before I can get into the tough stuff"

Wolf then hit the bag with such force it shook the stand the bag was on.

"I want all of your hits to have this affect, I want this punching bag to shake, I want you all to put as much power into your punches as you can, Now I'm going to split you into groups of 5".

Wolf looked at all the students and decided who would be in each group.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. You will be working over here" Wolf said as she walked over to the punching bag she wanted them to work on.

Wolf then walked back to the rest of the students and sorted them into groups and put them where she wanted them to be after she was done she walked over to Draco who was the only one left over.

"I want you to work with me Draco" Wolf said as she placed her hand on Draco's shoulder and led him to the middle of the room.

"Aren't we going to practice punching"? asked Draco.

"Yeah" said Wolf simply.

"Where's the punching bag"?

"Right here" Wolf said as she pointed to herself.

Wolf then motioned for Snape to come over. Snape walked over to her and Draco. Wolf pulled out a magazine from her backpack and turned to a page.

"Can you conjure that"? Wolf asked.

"I'm sure I can" replied Snape.

With a flick of Snape's wand some sparring gear appeared. Wolf picked up a pair of boxing gloves and handed them to Draco. She then put a mouth guard in her mouth and put on a head guard as well.

"Okay Draco hit me and like I told the other students put as much power in your punch as you can".

"But Wolf…." Draco began but was interrupted.

"Don't question my methods Draco just do as I say. Hit me" said Wolf patting the side of her face.

Draco hesitated but remembered that he agreed to listen to Wolf when they were in detention. He swung at Wolf and hit her in the side of the head. Wolf's head turned with the force of the punch.

"Very nice Draco" Wolf said as she shook her head to recover from the hit' "I knew you had a decent punch"

"How"? asked Draco.

"I don't know just had a feeling that's all, I want you to go work with Harry and his group while I check everyone's progress".

Draco then frowned and Wolf noticed.

"What's wrong Draco"?

"Nothing just me and Potter don't get along too well"

"And why's that"?

"We kind of started of on the wrong foot"

Harry noticed what was going on and even though he didn't like Draco he didn't mind him working with his group for some reason Harry felt bad that Draco wasn't put into a group at the start of class.

"Hey Malfoy you can come work over here I don't mind" Harry said.

Draco then slowly walked over to Harry and the rest of the group.

"Thanks Potter" Draco whispered to Harry.

As the class went on Wolf monitored every students progress and gave advice when it was needed. The hour she had to teach them seemed to go by really fast and as the students left Wolf sat down and pulled out the notebook she had everyone write their name in and started to put stars next to the students who she believed were ready to move on and check marks next to the ones she felt needed more training with what she just taught. After Wolf was done she left the classroom with Snape and they headed toward the Slytherin common room to pack up Wolf's belongings' to move them into her new room Dumbledore had set up for her…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Wolf and Snape had finally finished moving all of Wolf's belongings to her new room in the staff corridor. Her room was directly across the hall from Snape's and was in between Professor McGonagall's and Professor Flitwick's rooms. Wolf sat down on one of the chairs near the fireplace in her room and stared into the fire. By this time Snape had already left. Wolf stared into the fire for almost an hour before getting up and getting the notebook from class out and placing it on a small desk that was in the corner of her new room. She began to write down notes for her next class but couldn't concentrate so she decided to go and sit back near the fireplace and try to clear her head.

"Ughh what is wrong with you"? she asked herself as she sat down near the fireplace.

She then picked up her backpack that was rested against the chair she was sitting in. She opened up one of the larger sections of the backpack and pulled out a bottle of brandy. She looked at it for a few minutes remembering what she had said to Dumbledore when he caught her drinking before. Wolf didn't want to upset Dumbledore but the temptation to drown out her thoughts with alcohol was too strong. Wolf was a bit of an alcoholic living on the streets for 8 years was rough at first she only drank to warm herself up during cold weather but after a while she started to drink to feel better when she was upset or angry and Wolf got upset and angry a lot. She looked at the bottle one last time and tried to resist the temptation but eventually she gave in and opened the bottle and took a sip….

It was time for dinner and Snape was sitting at the staff table talking to Professor McGonagall when he noticed Wolf wasn't sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Minerva where is Wolf"? Snape asked.

"I don't know Severus maybe it's taking her time to find her way here from her new room I'm sure she'll turn up eventually"

Snape decided that McGonagall was right and continued eating his dinner. About a half hour passed and he looked to see if Wolf had shown up yet. Still there was no sign of her. Snape wanted to go check on Wolf but didn't he remembered the news they both heard earlier in the day and thought that Wolf just wanted to be alone for a little while. He did however send Dobby to Wolf's room with some food seeing she missed dinner.

Dobby knocked on Wolf's bedroom door.

"YEAH"! Wolf shouted.

"It's Dobby your father asked I bring you dinner" Dobby replied.

"Come in Dobby"

The elf entered the room and began setting the small table in the room.

"It's ok Dobby you don't have to set the table I can do it when I'm ready to eat" Wolf said taking another sip of brandy.

Dobby turned to say something to Wolf and he noticed the bottle in her hand and that she was slumped in the armchair near the fire. Dobby watched as Wolf took another sip of brandy. Wolf then looked at Dobby who was looking back and forth between the bottle and her face.

"Wan' some" Wolf slurred.

"Oh no no no miss I couldn't"

"Why not"?

"Dobby does not drink on the job".

"Fair enough….more for me then"

Dobby noticed Wolf was slurring her words.

"H-how much has Wolf had to drink"? The elf asked cautiously.

"Not enough" Wolf replied simply.

Dobby had dealt with drunk wizards before and did not want to anger Wolf so he didn't ask anymore questions.

Dobby turned back to continue setting the table when Wolf stood up and walked over to the huge window in the room and opened it. The cool fall air came pouring into the room. Dobby finished setting the table and left. Wolf turned around when she heard the door close. Wolf seen the food on the table but wasn't really hungry so she went back to sitting by the fire and kept drinking.

About an hour passed and Wolf still didn't eat. She got out of the chair and stumbled to the window. At this point she was drunk. Wolf was looking out the window when there was a knock on her door.

"C-come in" Wolf slurred.

Snape entered the room. He looked at the uneaten food on the table.

"How come you haven't eaten yet"? Snape asked.

"Not hungry" Wolf said.

"Wolf are you feeling alright"? asked Snape noticing something was wrong.

"Yeah Yeah I'm fine"

Snape noticed the bottle in Wolf's hand and shook his head.

"Wolf what is that in your hand"?

"Medicine" Wolf replied sarcastically.

"Give me the bottle" Snape said calmly.

Wolf looked at him and drank more from the bottle then simply replied, "No".

Snape began to get a little irritated and was holding back from grabbing the bottle and throwing it out the window.

"Wolf please give me the bottle, You're breaking school rules and I'm giving you a chance to get off easy"

"Fuck if I care"

"WOLF GIVE ME THE DAMN BOTTLE"! Snape snapped.

Wolf looked at Snape angrily and began walking slowly towards him her hand tight around the bottle of brandy. Wolf stopped about three feet away from Snape and stared him in the eyes and downed the last sip that was in the bottle. She then held the bottle out towards Snape.

"Here take the fucking bottle" Wolf said bitterly.

As Snape went to reach for the bottle Wolf dropped it and it shattered on the stone floor. Wolf went to turn around and walk away from Snape but lost her footing and fell landing flat on her back. Snape quickly tried to help her up but she just pushed him away.

"I'M FINE"! Wolf shouted as she got to her feet.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you but you must understand…." Snape began.

"No it's fine I understand I-I'm just really drunk right now. I was being stupid as usual" Wolf replied.

"You are not stupid….." Snape stopped talking when Wolf turned to walk to the window and her back was toward him. The white t-shirt she was wearing was now a crimson red in the back and there were pieces of broken glass sticking out of her back. Snape then realized when Wolf fell she landed on the broken bottle.

"You need to go to the hospital wing" Snape said quickly.

Snape then walked over to Wolf and grabbed her by the arm and began to walk toward the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING"? Wolf yelled as she struggled to break free from Snape's grasp.

"Taking you to the hospital wing"

"Why I'm fine let me go".

"You are not fine, You're bleeding"!

"What….Where"? Wolf questioned.

"Your back when you fell you landed on the bottle you dropped" Snape replied.

As Snape was talking Professor McGonagall walked out of her room. She looked at Wolf then at Snape and asked, "What is going on Severus"?

"Nothing Minerva, Just going for a walk with my daughter" Snape replied quickly trying to cover things up but McGonagall wasn't fooled she immediately noticed the blood on Wolf's shirt.

"Well I hope you're taking a walk to see Madam Pomfrey" McGonagall said with a sort of aggravated tone, "Those cuts look awful" she continued.

Snape was about to explain what had happened when Wolf in her drunkenness blurted out, "Oh shit cats outta the bag"!

"QUIET"! Snape hissed.

"Dude dad we got caught no need to try and get out of it" Wolf replied back laughing, She then looked at McGonagall who was furious at this point, "Professor I'm….I'm…." Just then before Wolf could finish what she was saying she leaned over and puked all over the floor. Then a few seconds later she fell flat on her face passed out. Snape immediately dropped to his knees and tried to wake her but Wolf didn't budge instead she kept vomiting while laying there unconscious.

"Severus hurry pick her up we need to get her to Madam Pomfrey immediately" Professor McGonagall said.

With that Snape picked Wolf up and carried her to the hospital wing. When they walked in they were greeted by Madam Pomfrey, "Lay her on the bed over here" Pomfrey said as she went through her potions.

Snape and McGonagall sat in silence until Madam Pomfrey returned with a tray that had all the stuff she needed.

"Severus would you get me a bucket of cold water" Madam Pomfrey asked as she put the tray on the bedside table.

Snape then got up and went to the sink and filled up a bucket. After it was full he handed the bucket to Madam Pomfrey who then dumped it over Wolf's head making Wolf jump up in surprise.

"What the….How did I get here"? Wolf asked looking confused.

"Drink this" Madam Pomfrey said as she handed Wolf a potion, "It will make you feel better".

Wolf then drank the potion and became more clear headed and began to remember what happened before she passed out. Wolf then put her head in her hands and sighed in disappointment, "I'm such an idiot, What was I thinking"? Wolf said.

McGonagall then looked at Wolf with a serious expression, "Wolf tomorrow's class will have to be cancelled your behavior tonight was unacceptable and there needs to be a punishment so I am cancelling your class. I'm not cancelling all of the classes though only tomorrow's but you need to shape up and start following the rules, understand"?

Wolf nodded and replied with, "I understand Professor it won't happen again".

"Alright then after Madam Pomfrey's done cleaning and bandaging those cuts I want you to go straight to bed understand".

"Yes Ma'am".

Madam Pomfrey cleaned and bandaged Wolf's cuts and handed her a potion and told her to take it right before going to sleep. Wolf got up to leave and Snape followed her out the room and they both began to walk towards their rooms both were silent the whole time. When they finally reached their rooms Snape looked at Wolf and asked, "Why did you drink so much"?

"I don't know"

"Was it because you were upset"?

"Maybe"

"You can talk to me Wolf I will listen"

"I'm just stressing out a lot and it just seems like everything's just getting worse"

"I understand but you can't just turn to alcohol when you have a problem it fixes nothing"

"I know it fixes nothing but it makes me forget my problems for a while"

Snape then walked over to Wolf and put his hand on her shoulder, "You don't need alcohol anymore if you need to forget your problems for a little while you have plenty of people here that will help you do that" Snape paused for a second then thought of something. He then looked at Wolf and continued, "You should get some sleep we will talk more in the morning".

"Uhhmmm ok" replied Wolf and with that she walked into her room and closed the door. She then sat on her bed and drank the potion Madam Pomfrey had given her and fell asleep within seconds.

(Back to Snape)

Snape went into his room and sat in a chair near the fireplace he had come up with a great idea and hoped it would work and help Wolf keep her mind off of things. He had to talk to Dumbledore and Harry Potter first thing in the morning. Snape sat up for a little while longer then eventually went to bed…..


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Wolf woke up and got dressed. She then made her way toward the Slytherin common room where she seen Draco sitting on the couch next to a man she didn't recognize. Wolf was going to just walk past them when Draco heard the door close behind him and looked over his shoulder.

"Good morning Wolf" Draco said smiling.

"Good morning Draco" replied Wolf looking at the man sitting next to Draco with curiosity.

"Well Draco don't be rude introduce me" the man said.

"Wolf this is my father Luc-" Draco began but was cut off as the man stood up.

"Lucius Malfoy " Draco's father said as he held out his hand.

"Wolf Snape it's a pleasure to meet you sir" Wolf said grabbing Lucius' hand.

"Ahh so you're the one everyone's been talking about" Lucius said with a smirk, "Draco has mentioned you a few times he has nothing but good things to say. I have an idea why don't you come to Malfoy manor with your father this year for the holidays I would love to get to know you better. Plus I'm sure you don't want to be stuck in this school during the holidays"

Wolf looked at Draco and Lucius and said, "Sure I'd like that thank you" Wolf then glanced at the clock that was in the room, "Well time for breakfast see you in the Great Hall Draco".

Draco nodded and Wolf walked out of the common room and toward the Great Hall. While she was walking she heard a few students talking she overheard something about a prison break. Wolf just brushed it off and continued walking. When Wolf got to the Great Hall she seen Harry, Ron, and Hermione comforting a very upset Neville Longbottom. Wolf walked over to the Gryffindor table sat down.

"What's going on Neville you alright"? Wolf asked as she put her hand on Neville's shoulder.

Neville looked up at Wolf and handed her the Daily Prophet. Wolf looked and seen a woman on the front page as Wolf was reading Neville explained what had happened to his parents years ago. Then he went into what had happened last year during the Triwizard Tournament. Wolf listened closely and asked questions she had no idea all this had happened she didn't know about Voldemort or Death Eaters this was all new and she found it disturbing. They all talked until they were done eating the five of them got up and went their separate ways.

Wolf walked around for a while until she ran into Draco he was carrying two brooms. When he seen Wolf he said, "Wolf you're just the person I was looking for".

"Really Why"? Wolf replied.

"Your father wanted me to teach you how to play Quidditch".

"Quidditch"? Wolf questioned.

Draco laughed and handed Wolf a broom, "Come on" he said as he motioned for Wolf to follow him.

The two of them walked to the Quidditch pitch and Draco told Wolf to get on the broom. First he taught her how to fly which she picked up quickly. Then he gave her a quaffle and seen how she would do as a chaser. Wolf wasn't very good at being a chaser so Draco then tried to train her to be a keeper. There was no luck with that either the quaffle kept flying right by Wolf and into the goal. Finally Draco handed Wolf a bat and let the bludgers out. Wolf looked at Draco like he was crazy after she ducked one of the bludgers that came straight for her head.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT"! Wolf yelled.

"I gave you that bat for a reason" Draco replied smirking.

Wolf got the hint and when the bludger came back around she wailed it and sent it flying. Draco smiled and knew that Wolf was for sure a beater. The two of them practiced for a few hours then finally went off to the Great Hall for lunch. After lunch they went to the Slytherin common room and just talked and joked around for a while.

Wolf and Draco were becoming great friends and people started to notice and rumors started to spread. There were talks of Draco and Wolf being "together" but both wolf and Draco laughed at the idea the two of them were best friends nothing more plus Draco knew something that no one else did not even Wolf's father knew that Wolf was gay. Draco didn't mind though he kind of knew before Wolf said anything to him about it he still considered her his best friend.

The night seemed to come quickly and Wolf and Draco went to the Great Hall for dinner. The two of them sat together at the Slytherin table and talked about random things for a while. Just as they were finishing up their dinner a first year Hufflepuff walked up to Wolf and handed her a note. The note read:

_We need to have a meeting it is urgent please meet me in my office after you're done with dinner_.

_Signed, Professor Dumbledore_

Wolf looked up toward the staff table and seen that Dumbledore was watching as she put the note in her pocket and nodded. Wolf then turned back to her plate and finished her food. When she was done she left the Great Hall and headed towards Dumbledore's office.

When Wolf walked into Dumbledore's office she seen her father sitting in a chair across from Dumbledore. Snape had a look of anger on his face and Wolf wondered why and if she had did something wrong. Both of them looked up when they heard the door shut behind Wolf.

"Ahh Wolf please come in and sit down" Dumbledore said smiling.

Wolf walked over to the chair next to her father and sat down, "So you wanted to talk to me sir"? Wolf questioned.

"Yes it has been brought to my attention that you have been invited over to the Malfoy's for the holidays, Is that correct"?

Wolf nodded to confirm.

"Well seeing as you accepted there are a few things you need to know…." Dumbledore paused as he tried to find the words to say.

After a few moments he said, "Draco's father is a Death Eater as well as Draco's mother and the Malfoy house is where all the Death Eaters and Voldemort have their meetings".

Wolf looked up at Dumbledore with confusion, "How do you know all this"? Wolf asked.

"Because your father…" Dumbledore was cut off by Snape.

"There is no need to bring her into this" Snape said coldly.

Dumbledore looked at Snape then at Wolf and continued.

"Wolf has already been brought into this because she is your daughter Severus you can't deny that. The Dark Lord will expect her to receive the dark mark because you have it"

"Wait what DAD YOU'RE NOT"! Wolf questioned in surprise.

"No Wolf he isn't he was. Now he is a spy for us his job is extremely dangerous and now you are going to have the same responsibilities as your father Wolf and I can not tell you how important this is. I will say this we never intended for this to happen but we have to do it there is no choice" Dumbledore replied.

Snape stood up and slammed his fists on the desk, "I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN"! He shouted.

"Calm down Severus" Dumbledore said as he put his hand on Snape's shoulder.

Snape and Dumbledore argued until Wolf stood up and said, "What do I need to do"?

Snape turned and looked at Wolf with sadness and fear Wolf noticed and said, "Dad I know you don't want this but if Professor Dumbledore says that there is no other way then I believe him. I'm an adult and I can make my own choices and I choose to stick by you through good and bad and if this is what needs to be done then so be it".

Snape sighed but didn't say anything he knew deep down that Dumbledore was right he knew that if Wolf denied becoming a death eater Voldemort would kill her.

Dumbledore explained to Wolf that she must do everything she is told if Voldemort wants her to kill someone then she must do it or her cover would be blown. He talked for a while and explained everything that was necessary after he was done talking he gave Wolf and Snape a cup of tea and a few cookies before sending them off to bed.

Wolf laid down in her bed and thought about everything she was not ready for this but she knew she couldn't back down. Wolf tried to fall asleep but couldn't not with all of the thoughts racing through her head…


End file.
